


That Mouth

by liveonthesun



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a BRILLIANT line in abbichicken's crack-fic "You Can't Help Yourself" that I felt belonged in porn. And so it happened.</p><p>Charles finds out about Erik kissing Raven. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Help Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225891) by [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/pseuds/abbichicken). 



He has Erik pinned against the door, hand fisted in his collar.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Charles feels Erik's breath, warm and heavy against his face. Erik's eyes are darting, fixing on his mouth, his throat, his hand, but never his eyes. Charles presses harder against Erik, thrusting his hips ever-so-slightly.

"Did you?"

Erik growls, and Charles feels it through his hand next to Erik's throat, vibrating through his whole body.

"It wasn't like that, Charles."

"I came on your face," Charles replies, voice low and intense, almost a deadly whisper. "I came on your face, and you kissed my sister with that mouth."

Erik's eyes snap to meet Charles's, and his breathing almost stops. Charles stands on his toes, moves his hand to the back of Erik's neck, bringing them to eye-level. His mouth is just barely touching Erik's as he adds, "That filthy, filthy mouth."

He closes the distance, thrusting roughly against Erik's hips as he does so. Erik groans into his mouth, and it's only seconds before they're shedding clothes, making rough, desperate grasps at whatever their hands can find.

Charles takes half a second to press into Erik's mind for permission before mentally pinning Erik's hands above his head, making it impossible for Erik to move his arms. He breaks the kiss, lowers his head to rest on Erik's shoulder, biting at the skin he finds there, tasting salt and metal. Erik lets out a small moan and shivers, and Charles can't help but laugh, low and greedy, against his neck. He's thrusting in a steady rhythm now, their cocks grinding against each other.

"Suck," Charles orders, pressing two fingers against Erik's mouth. Charles could swear Erik's tongue is magic, that he has some other mutation that allows him to move it in ways that aren't entirely human. He imagines that tongue on his cock, and his knees almost buckle, causing him to break focus for half a second.

A lot can happen in half a second, he realizes, as Erik's hands grab his waist, and he feels himself falling to the floor. Erik hovers over him, propping himself up so that they aren't touching each other anywhere. His hair hangs down over his face, his mouth half open, lips swollen and eyes bright. Charles reaches for him, arches up to make contact, but Erik slides down, avoiding his touch. Charles whimpers. Erik grins.

And then, _oh_ , and then Erik's tongue is teasing the tip of his cock. Just his tongue, and just the tip, but Charles cries out and thrusts upward, needing Erik to take in more. It's Erik who laughs now, moving his head back again, just out of Charles's reach.

"What was it you said about my mouth being filthy?"

Charles is about to reply with the only two words that he can think of, ( _Fuck you_ ,) but he can't, because Erik takes him in fully in one graceful movement. Every nerve in Charles's body is set on edge. Erik's mouth is still the only thing touching him, and he needs more _more_ , so he clamps his thighs around Erik's head, sliding a leg down Erik's back, just needing any touch he can get.

Erik slides his tongue down Charles's length, runs it around once, and then pulls back up, meeting Charles's eyes.

"You like my mouth filthy," he says. "You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wouldn't," Charles pants. His chest is heaving and his breath is coming fast. He brings a hand down to Erik's head, runs his thumb fondly over Erik's cheek, and whispers, "You're absolutely right. I wouldn't."

Then quick as anything, his hand is tangled in Erik's hair, pressing Erik's head back down, and he says, "Now get your fucking mouth back where it belongs."

And it's not long before he comes. Erik milks him for every last drop, continues working his tongue even after Charles is spent, as if guaranteeing him that his mouth is now, and has always been, completely Charles's.


End file.
